


In My Eyes

by abeille_b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, baekhyun can’t see his reflection :(, just a reALLY SHORT CHANBAEK VAMPIRE!AU BECAUSE WHY NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeille_b/pseuds/abeille_b
Summary: in which baekhyun asks chanyeol to describe his face





	In My Eyes

Moonlight touched the red velvet curtains that framed the glass window. A persian carpet and the five-seater couch carved from solid wood with velvet upholstery gives the room an ancient feeling. The night called Chanyeol into consciousness.

“You’re finally awake!” Chanyeol smiled upon hearing the newly familiar voice

Park Chanyeol, despite having everything he could ever wanted, was never satisfied. Well that was the case until he met Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun with his porcelain skin, his unrestained, bubbly laugh, and his soft whines. Yes, Baekhyun is everything that Chanyeol could ever want.

“Did you miss me?” he said groggily. He got up and went to sit next to his boyfriend.

Baekhyun scoffed, “Why would I miss you, loser?” but he hugged Chanyeol nonetheless. Chanyeol keened to his touch. “Why are you only awake at night anyways?” he continued. Chanyeol thought about it and answered shyly, “I used to have nothing to do in the day because I can't go out anyways, and i’m still not used to company.” Upon hearing this, Baekhyun cheeks were tinted with the prettiest shade of pink (at least in Chanyeol’s mind) but he decided to not add anything else, instead he did what he always does everyday since they met; he asked Chanyeol to describe his face. 

And Chanyeol would get tired of saying the same things over and over again, but he relished the feeling of touching his lover’s face, grazing his fingers on everything, from his sharp fangs to his soft lips— and tonight was no exception. Chanyeol stared at the hopeful eyes for a second and hummed thoughtfully.

His fingers went to Baekhyun’s cheek, “You have the softest skin, beautifully pale—“ his nose, “your nose is high and slim—“ his lips, “you have the most beautiful set of pink lips; even more beautiful dripping in red—" his eyes, “and I swear I can see the stars in your eyes.” If Baekhyun was blushing before, he could feel his whole face reddening now. Chanyeol smiled and continued, “I swear I used up all 400 years of my luck in finding you.” Baekhyun smiled contently and averted his eyes to look at the sky, he rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, wondering how he ever lived without Chanyeol’s presence; and in a way, he didn’t, because a minute with Chanyeol feels as lively as a hundred years without.

**Author's Note:**

> i think it’s sad that vampires can’t see their reflection???? anyways, this is my first fic and i wrote it just because life's been really stressful lately and this was cathartic, i'm sorry if you think this is bad. thank you ibana for making me write this ily.


End file.
